Pliers, specifically pinch-off pliers are well known in the art. Pinch-off pliers may be used in a variety of industries and applications where the containment or restriction of fluid flow in a flexible tube is desired or required. Pinch-off pliers may be used in automotive applications to restrict the flow of coolant or other fluids in flexible tubes. Pinch-off pliers may be employed in machine applications. Pinch-off pliers may be applied on a variety of flexible tubing including vacuum lines, fuel lines and coolant lines.
The linear orientation of the prior art pliers provide for applications where open access to a flexible tube is available. However, the linear orientation of the prior art becomes restrictive if not ineffective where the tube to be pinched is located in a confined space. In some orientations during use, the prior art pinch-off pliers ill not be able to effectively pinch the tube due to the location of the tube in a confined space and/or reach the flexible tube. Accordingly, the art of pinch-off pliers would benefit from are more reliably engaged pinch-off pliers which may be used for hose applications in confined spaces.